bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katie Knight
|} Katie (grana przez Ciarę Bravo) - to młodsza siostra Kendalla. Jest małą psotnicą i uwielbia się zakładać. Jest inteligentna, złośliwa i kłopotliwa. Cieszy się z sukcesów BTR, ponieważ dzięki temu może zostać w Kalifornii. Pomaga chłopakom, oraz jest świetna w pokera, i lubi denerwować twórców zespołu Big Time Rush. Bardzo dużo myśli o tym, jak zarobić trochę pieniędzy. Mimo wszystko jest miła, kochana i pomaga swemu bratowi w kłopotach. Jest przedsiębiorcza, pyskata ale też wspaniała. Osobowość Katie zawsze okazuje się być dużo mądrzejsza niż nie tylko jej matka, ale większość dorosłych, często przechytrzają ją (Bitters i Gustavo to typowe przykłady). Lubi szantażować.Oraz przekupywać, lub świadczyć różne usługi w zamian za pieniądze. Katie chodzi do szkoły w Palm Woods. Również jest bardzo mądra i ma doskonałe zmysły biznesowe. Katie jest bardzo niezależna, inteligentna i sprytna dwunastolatką. Jest twardsza niż większość dziewcząt i szokująco mało, ona i Kendall walczą jak zwykłe rodzeństwo. W rzeczywistości, ona patrzy na niego jako wzór do naśladowania. Lubi gry wideo, ale tak naprawdę nie ma żadnych przyjaciół w jej wieku, ale jest bardzo charyzmatyczna. Ona jest dojrzała jak na swój wiek, biorąc pod uwagę jej przeszłość przez rozpoczęcie własnego zespołu marketingu i jest manager Brand Russel ("Big Time Beach Party"). Przeszłość Ona jest dobrą siostrą do Kendalla i chłopców. Chociaż jest to uregulowane w różnych wydarzeniach, że brakuje jej przyjaciół, ale wydaje się, że Tyler - rudowłosy pulchny chłopak jest jej przyjacielem. Jest sprytna i mądra. Istnieje również podejrzenie, że Katie podkochuje się w Jamesie, ale zaprzeczyła, co widać w 2 sezonie w drugim odcinku - Big Time Fans. W odcinku "Big Time Halloween" razem, ona i jej mama były czarownicami. Jest nieobecna w odcinku "Big Time Sparks". Na początku serii, jej mama martwi się, że ona nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, ale nie jest zmartwiona lub smutna z tego powodu. Jest naprawdę szczęśliwa i kocha Hollywood, bo może zarobić dużo pieniędzy. Odcinek Big Time Audition pokazuje, że Katie uwielbia oglądać kanał Fox i mówić jak postacie z tego kanału. Kiedyś stwierdziła, że chce autograf z jego zdjęciem z magazynu od Daka Zevona. Wydaje się, że jej marzeniem jest zostanie agentem gwiazdy lub kierownik gwiazdy. Przedstawiono to w odcinku "Big Time Fans", jak nabrała Jamesa, żeby podpisał z nią kontrakt, który potem przeczytała, że ona będzie jego menedżerem (i że nie lubi go). Zawsze pomaga Kendallowi i Jamesowi, czasami Carlosowi, ale nie pomogła Loganowi, choć może być to przyczyną, że Logan jest wystarczająco inteligentny. Wygląd Katie Knight cechą są jej długie brązowe włosy (w przeciwieństwie do matki, kręcone włosy, a jej są proste), i ma wielkie oczy. Lubi nosić bluzy z kapturem i trampki. Katie posiada również grzywkę. Biografia Katherine Alexa "Katie" Knight jest córką Jennifer i o 6 lat młodszą siostrą Kendalla. Katie wraz z bratem i jego przyjaciółmi i ze swoją matką pochodziła z Minnesoty. Relacje Kendall Knight Jest jej starszym bratem, którego podkreśla jako wzór do naśladowania. Między Kendallem i Katie nigdy nie zostały pokazane walki. Najbliżej doszli do walki jest w odcinku "Big Time Pranks", gdzie kończy się to remisem i dzieleniem korony facetów i dziewczyn w Palm Woods. Również stwarzają dobry zespół, jak widać w odcinku "Big Time Dance" gdzie oboje starali się znaleźć odpowiednią osobę na randkę dla ich mamy i skończyło się, że Fabio stał się tą osobą. Katie nawet pomogła Kendallowi w rozwijaniu jego związku z Jo. Ona również zachęca Kendalla w "Big Time Girlfriends", kiedy zaczął myśleć o przerwie w chodzeniu z Jo, ponieważ obaj się zbyt zajęci sobą. W odcinku "Big Time Break-Up", ona pomaga Kendallowi wymyślić sposób, aby przekonać Jo, aby pojechała do Nowej Zelandii i podjęcia roli życia. (patrz: Kendie) James Diamond James jest postrzegany jako starszy brat Katie jak widać w odcinku "Big Time Crush", gdzie James staje się ochroną i mówi "... Ona jest jak siostra dla mnie", choć w odcinku "Big Time Fans" myśli, że Katie jest w nim zakochana, choć ona stara się zaprzeczyć. (patrz: Jatie) Carlos Garcia Carlos jest również postrzegany jako postać starszego brata Katie. Zazwyczaj jeśli chodzi o radę, jak widać w odcinku "Big Time Prom Kings", kiedy Katie pomaga mu zdobyć dziewczynę na bal w [Woods. Oni nawet pracują razem jako "Robin" i "Hoodie", by przechytrzyć Pana Bittersa i powstrzymać go od zawyżonych cen przekąsek w automacie, jak pokazano w odcinku "Big Time Sneakers". (patrz: Catie) Logan Mitchell Logan jest również postrzegany jako brat Katie choć nie ma wiele interakcji pomiędzy tymi dwoma. Katie pomaga Loganowi wzrócić na niego uwagę Camille Roberts. Podobnie jak dla pozostałych trzech chłopaków przychodzi, gdy jest mu potrzebna. Gustavo Rocque Katie i on mają podobne cechy, są zarówno uparci i apodyktyczni. Podobnie jak chłopcy, Gustavo idzie do Katie po poradę lub pomoc jak widać w odcinku "Big Time Love Song". Kelly Wainwright Nie ma zbyt wiele chwil w serialu, gdy są widywane razem, ale Kelly nie opiera się na oczach szczeniaka Katie. Kelly wydaje się dogadywać z Katie w przeciwieństwie z Gustavo. Jo Taylor Nie ma zbyt wiele chwil w serialu, gdy są widywane razem, ale Katie szpiegowała Jo, czy naprawdę ma (prócz Kendalla) chłopaka. Katie ma również u niej pomoc, gdy Kendall i chłopcy powiedzieli, że dziewczyny są niedozwolone w ich konkursie żartów, ponieważ może to być "niebezpieczne". Historia Sezon 1 *Big Time Audition - W tym odcinku Katie prosiła chłopców, żeby zaśpiewali piosenkę, którą Kendall zaśpiewał Gustavo na przesłuchaniu. *Big Time School of Rocque - *Big Time Crib - *Big Time Bad Boy - *Big Time Love Song - W tym odcinku Katie musi napisać wypracowanie na temat największego bohatera i pisze o Gustavo. *Big Time Mansion - *Big Time Photo Shoot - W tym odcinku Katie i jej mama chcą za wszelką cenę dostać autograf od Daka Zevona. *Big Time Break - Gdy Katie dowiaduje się, że to Jo kłamie Kendalla, że ma chłopaka, mówi to od razu Kendallowi. *Big Time Demos - *Big Time Party - *Big Time Jobs - *Big Time Blogger - *Big Time Terror - *Big Time Dance - Katie w tym odcinku wraz z Kendallem próbują ją umówić z Fabio'em. *Big Time Fever - *Big Time Video - *Big Time Concert - Sezon 2 *Welcome Back Big Time - *Big Time Fans - W tym odcinku gdy James uważa, że Katie jest w nim zakochana ona myśli, że to szaleństwo. Katie także ratuje Jamesa od szalonego fana, który kopiuje Jamesa i udaje go. *Big Time Girlfriends - *Big Time Live - *Big Time Halloween - Katie wraz ze swoją mamą są czarownicami, które próbowały zrobić ciasto bez magii. *Big Time Sneakers - Katie wraz z Carlosem są przerażeni sprawą, że ich ukochana przekąska podrożała do 5,00 dolarów. "Robin" i "Hoodie" natychmiast zmieniają cenę, włamują się do automatu z prawidłowym kodem "00000". Ale ceny łatwo urosły, a mieszkańcy zaczynają nienawidzić Katie i Carlosa. *Big Time Pranks - W tym odcinku Katie została królową żartów, a jej starszy brat Kendall królem żartów. *Big Time Christmas - W tym odcinku Katie i jej mama świętowali z Panem Bittersem Boże Narodzenie. *Big Time Guru - *Big Time Crush - W tym odcinku James pomaga Katie umówić się z Kyle'em i jest zarówno nadopiekuńczy, gdy dowiaduje się, że Katie idzie z Kyle'em na film "Całuj i mów". *Big Time Beach Party - W tym odcinku Katie próbuje przekonać Russella Brand'a, by podpisać umowę z nią, ale odmawia, bo uważa, że jest za młoda. *Big Time Songwriters - Katie wraz z Camille i Buddhą Bobem otwierają spa w Palm Woods i załatwiają Gustavo pobyt w tym spa. *Big Time Reality - W tym odcinku Katie pomogła Kendallowi skasować upokarzające zdjęcie. *Big Time Girl Group - Katie wraz z swoją matką starają się zdobyć nowych przyjaciół. *Green Time Rush - Katie proponuje Griffinowi, by zmienił swoje kubeczki na ekologiczne kubeczki. *Big Time Moms - *Big Time Prom Kings - *Big Time Break-Up - *Big Time Single - Katie w tym odcinku próbuje odblokować twórcę w Gustavo. *Big Time Wedding - *Big Time Rocker - *Big Time Strike - *Big Time Contest - Kendall chronił Katie przed Bobbym. *Big Time Superheroes - W tym odcinku Katie pomaga Buddha Bobowi pozbyć intruza, co zapycha rury w Palm Woods. *Big Time Secret - Katie wraz z Gustavo i Kelly próbują znaleźć sekretny przepis na ciastka od pani Knight. *Big Time Interview - *Big Time Move - Katie wraz z Kendallem próbuje uratować przyjaźń między chłopakami. Film *Big Time Movie - Sezon 3 *Backstage Rush - W tym odcinku Katie pomaga Carlosowi ukryć świerszcza. *Big Time Returns - Pomaga Loganowi spotykać się z Camil *Bel Air Rush - W tym odcinku kłóci się z Fabio o cytryny. *Big Time Double Date - W tym odcinku Katie i James atakują kelnera, bo chcą spróbować pomóc Carlosowi nie zepsuć swojej randki z Jenniferką i James staje się ich kelnerem. *Big Time Merchandise - *Big Time Surprise - Katie wraz z jej matką i Buddhą Bobem próbują się dowiedzieć kto będzie gościem w następnym odcinku "New Town High". *Big Time Decision - W tym odcinku Katie prowadzili Rocque Records przez trzy godziny. *Big Time Babysitting - W tym odcinku Carlos i James opiekują się Katie. *Big Time Gold - *Big Time Camping - *Big Time Rescue - *Big Time Bloopers - Sezon 4 *Big Time Invasion - *Big Time Scandal - W tym odcinku Katie stara się pomóc Jamesowi uzyskać dobry rozgłos dla BTR, mówiąc, że zrobił duet z Cher Lloyd. Katie stara się pomóc ukryć Jamesa przed Cher pokazując, że nie chce go skrzywdzić i to pokazuje jak ona dba o niego. *Big Time Lies - *Big Time Bonus - W tym odcinku Katie pomaga Kendallowi zrobić sok pomarańczowy. *Big Time Cameo - *Big Time Tour Bus - *Big Time Pranks 2 - *Big Time Rides - W tym odcinku Katie powiedziała, że ona myśli, że James jest niesamowity okazuje się, że może ona trochę jest w nim zakochana. *Big Time Tests - *Big Time Cartoon - W tym odcinku, Katie oglądała odcinek Wróżków chrzestnych "I Dream of Cosmo". *Big Time Break Out - *Big Time Dreams - W tym odcinek James zapoznaje Katie z Austinem Mahonem i pomógł dokonać jej marzenie. Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Big Time Rocker" pojawia się tylko na chwilę, gdy ktoś w Palm Woods zostaje sparaliżowany. Ona pyta: "Dlaczego wszyscy wciąż są sparaliżowani?" i przez to daje Gustavo i Kendallowi pomysł na rockową piosenkę. *W odcinku "Big Time Halloween" okazuje się, że Katie zna magię. *Katie ma zwyczaj ciągnięcia uszu chłopców i przeciągając ich na bok, kiedy ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia bądź chce pokazać im coś lub nie chce z nimi rozmawiać. *W odcinku "Big Time Break Up" okazuje się, że ona czyta od wszystkich kontrakty. *W odcinku "Backstage Rush" okazuje się, że Katie mówi płynnie w języku francuskim. *James myśli, że jest w nim zakochana. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. de:Katie Knighten:Katie Knightes:Katie Knightpt-br:Katie Knight Kategoria:Mieszkający w Palm Woods Kategoria:Z Minnesoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety